There They Go Dystopian Au
by Acidicbreeze
Summary: Elsa was a mistake within the system, but she was also an extraordinary intellect. The dystopian society had allowed her to pass, only if she could conceal the power she held. Jack was also a mistake. A fatal flaw. One aberration was already too many. The dysfunctional government had locked him a prison, never to be seen to the public eye. What happens when he manages to escape?
1. Where They Are Now

**Hi, so now I also have a Wattpad account under the same username.**

 **So here is the story...**

Elsa:

A petite, tall woman wrung her gloved hands together in front of a large mirror, pulling at the slick fabric. She gripped the cuffs of the glove with her finger tips and pulled it down so the fabric closed tightly on her palm. The gloves were cut off so it only showed her milky fingers. The gloves were a soft blue with white detailing around the edges The female had beautiful platinum blonde hair that seems to shimmer in the dim light. Her large sapphire eyes looked straight at the mirror, seeming to take in everything around her. Her thick black eyelashes casted long shadows down her cheeks to touch the edges of her magnets lips which were pulled back into a thin line. Her pale and fragile complexion made her look like a delicate, porcelain doll. This women went by the name Elsa. Elsa wore a light white vest on top of a black tank top and black camo pants that were slightly baggy yet oddly fitting at the same time. A leathery belt was wrapped over her waist, a holster held a knife and a gun. Slightly hidden under her pants were a pair of high length pure black combat boots that were laced up tightly. Her hair was in her signature French braid that was woven to hang over her shoulder.

Elsa's head tilted up to look at a grainy image that clung onto the mirror's frame. The image showed three females and one male, one older with brown silky hair tied into a neat bun, while the other was many years younger and had strawberry blonde hair tightened into twin braids that hung loosely over her small shoulders. Lastly their was a girl that was also young, but older then the other. She had platinum blonde hair that was pulled back into a small braided bun that hung on her back. Next to them was a man with brown slicked back hair and a neatly cut mustache.

"I'm sorry this happened." Elsa whispered, her features dropping into a saddened expression. Her eyebrows knit together and her lips curled down into a frown. Her family had been taken away from her a long time ago. Elsa contained a power that she shouldn't have. A power that, they said, interfered with the system. She was a mistake, as the government called her in the beginning. She could have been executed, but you see she was a prodigy. Elsa was smart, ferrous, and had skills. They let her live as long as she would conceal the powers she held. That also came with a price. Her family had to be taken away from her so she could continue processing the great skills she had. On top of this, Elsa was given a set of gloves that covered her palms, they supposedly would help masquerade the ability. The government told her that the energy came from her palms, not her fingertips, and like any another good girl she went with it. Elsa decided to reserve her feelings, turning her into an emotionless shell.

This was ten years ago.

Now she had grown greatly with her skills. The powers she held would course through her veins but be restrained by not only the gloves, but also Elsa's blockade of feelings. She had wore her gloves when she slept sometimes, for that's when her feelings are aloud to let loose without her knowing. Without the gloves she would wake up in a room full of frost and snow.

Now here she was.

Alive and listening to the government that restrained not only her, but everyone in the society.

And there she goes.

Training everyday to work for them and help them with any missions.

And she was gone.

Out of the room without a doubt or any thought in her mind for that matter.

Jack:  
A man stood on top of a building that over looked a lit up city, his back turned to rest on a brick wall that rose above the construction he stood on. A long shadow was casted over the shorter building. His head was bowed down so his tousled white hair fell in a mess that covered his face and his hands were tucked into his pockets. He wore camo pants and a plain shirt, a knife hidden in the loop of his belt. In front of him was another male, about four years younger then him and wore an attire slightly similar. He had shaggy brown hair and caramel eyes that looked at everything below them in awe. The male with the white hair tilted his head up revealing icy blue eyes.

"Don't get to close to the edge, Jamie. They know I'm missing but I'm not sure if they know I picked you up on the way." He muttered and shifted himself to stand up tall, the wall still caressing his back.

"Alright Jack." Jamie replied simply and took a step back, keeping his low gaze on the lit up city.

Jack was what they called a mistake, specifically a fatal flaw. They said that they had no room for another aberration which confused Jack. There couldn't possibly be another like him. Even if there was shouldn't they be dead like they were supposed to do with him? Jack only had a younger sister to look after since his parents death. There was nothing special about him except his powers. He was locked away until he came of age to be executed, also sending his sister away to another location. The execution was going to be held privately so it wouldn't capture the attention of others. Now he was loose and the government couldn't find him.

This was five years ago.

Jack had escaped there grasped and caused a scurry within them, catching the attention of the society. He found Jamie when he was only nine and took him in. Jamie was homeless and alone which gave a Jack a ping of protectiveness for Jamie, reminded him of his younger sister.

Now there he goes.

Jack and Jamie were on the run. Each place he went to he seemed to leave a mark on the town. Whether it was giving them a taste of freedom or fun in anyway possible.

And now he is gone.

Jack kept running for five years, and still is. Following his heart to try and find a way out of the dystopia, and hopefully finding his younger sister, if she was still alive.


	2. The Mission

Elsa pointed her gun at a target. Her headphones muffled the sound of the gun and at the same time blared a tune.

Aim. Shoot. Aim. Shoot.

She was like an oiled machine, doing a task swiftly and without hesitation. On the third round of reloading she was interrupted. Elsa forced her arm down as she tried not to aim at the people that interrupted her. When she turned to face them, her eyes met only the soulless pits that acted as eyes for the government. They had black masks, plain and dark, that covered each of their faces and each formal attire. They wore the masks for unknown reasons to Elsa but she ignore it as she glared coldly at them.

"Good day, Elsa. We have a special task for you to do." One of them grumbled hoarsely but it was hard to identify which one it was.

"Proceed." Elsa pressured when they paused. The corner of her lips turned down slightly and her eyes narrowed. She slipped her gun back into its holster, not taking her eyes off of each of them.

"Glad your up for it! Now as you may have heard there was someone who escaped quite a while ago." Another started off bitterly only making Elsa's frown deepen causing slight wrinkles in her pale face.

"This man was to be executed but how he escaped is not to our knowledge. We have sent many other to look for him but they have failed us. We believe it is you who can capture him and bring him to justice. You must lure him to us, do whatever you must. Deceive him, lie to him, anything as long as it helps." One explained quickly, she expected it to be the one using hand gestures rapidly.

"And why do you think I can bring him down?" Elsa questioned, her eyes darting to each of there masked faces.

"You may have more in common then you think." They replied in union as they started turning away before one called out over their shoulder.

"We sent a file to your apartment. From the time you should leave and locations to check to personal details!"

With that they all left, leaving Elsa in an uneasy state. Her eyes darted from each corner of the area and a heaved sigh escaped her magnets lips through a soft whistle. She slipped out of the training facility and off to her residence.

Once she got to her apartment, a document was set neatly on her table. Elsa flicked on a lamp, and sat down on a chair, crossing one leg over another as she put the file in her lap. Taking a deep breath, she brushed her fingers on the corner of the manilla envelope and pealed it open. Multiple facts and details were written down and a mug shot was paper clipped to the files. Elsa put her thumb and index finger on the picture and pulled it out, appraising the image carefully. It was a man, around her age, with a pale complexion, hair that seemed to be white as snow, and icy blue eyes that went with his whole appearance. Listed under the picture were multiple factors considering his age, weight, height, etc.

Gender: Male  
Age: 18  
Race: White  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: White  
Weight: 150 pounds  
Height: 72 inches

Her eyes trailed down the grainy list until it reached the end. Elsa heaved a sigh and put the picture face down on the opposite side of the folder. She held up a stapled file and skimmed through the bullet points. Apparently he went by the name "Jack Frost." He had a younger sister but there was no specific detailing about her or where she is. His parents had died when they were a young age and that's how the government found out about him. The next line caught her attention.

-Jack Frost is an aberration and so he was taken into custody until his execution date...

Elsa ignored the rest but one word caught her attention.

Aberration.

He couldn't possibly be another flaw, could he? No, no that's ridicules he probably just caused a horrible crime or it was a typo.

Elsa turned away the page containing personal details and folded it's edge to face the next informational text. The next thing she had found out was that he was able to escape five years ago. Jotted down were names of other agents or spies that tried to capture the male. He was somehow slick enough to leave them falling face first in defeat and failure. Afterwards, crimes that he had done were listed. Only one line was written down and stated in bold unlike anything else on the page.

-Breaking down the system.

Elsa pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. Nothing else was explained about the crime which confused her. What could he have possibly done to be "breaking down the system?"

The next page consisted of possible places he may be. Elsa grazed the multiple locations then exchanged a glance at all the areas he was sighted. It didn't seem as if he was leading off in any specific way or following any logical path.

Her eyebrows scrunched together slightly as she looked over the paper again.

It didn't seem as if he had any distinct logic coherent to anything, really. It didn't look like he had a plan behind anything like a hardened criminal would.

Elsa rubbed the bridge of her nose and she heaved a tired sigh. She decided to take the mission and go after this "Jack Frost" as soon as possible after a short disagreement with herself. Elsa tossed the folder back onto the coffee table with a small "tud." With that she set off to bed.


	3. Rough Beginning

Elsa blinked sleep out of her eyes. She pulled herself up and balled her fists, rubbing her eyes gingerly. Once she dragged her frame out of the bed, she had her covers folded neatly and her curtains only parted slightly. Her arms fell limply at her sides as she padded to the next room to prepare for the mission.

Elsa curled her milky fingers in her pale hair, twisting and curling the ends into a loose braid. Her eyes traveled down to her belt and her lips pressed into a thin line. She removed the gun from its holster and set in on safety before tossing it onto her bedside table. Elsa left the dagger in her belt loop for a "just-in-case" circumstance. She tugged down her vest and tank top as much as possible to cover the hilt and tucked the blade inside her pocket. Her cerulean eyes dragged towards the door as she let out a forced sigh. Elsa slipped passed the door and into the still dim streets.

Jack's Pov:  
Jamie trailed in front of Jack as they made their way past crowds of people. Shouts of bidding was heard as well as grunts of pain and the crunch of bones.

Street fighting.

Jamie sometimes enjoyed watching the fights up close for unknown reasons to Jack, as he always stayed behind and waited for it to end. Jack stated on the outskirts of the crowds usually able to see the outlines of the fighters.

"30 bronze for the tall brunette!"

"Hah! I say 20 silvers for the other!"

Two males were brawling in the center of the ring of people. One was a sturdy and tall brunette male. His teeth were a shade of yellow, most likely from smoking for who knows for how long. His lip was cut and his nose was bent into an odd angle. The other was a shorter black-haired man. A thick, curly beard covered most of the lower half of his face. His left arm was hanging limp by his side and the shoulder of that arm was twisted oddly, while the right was up to his face, protecting it from any further attacks.

Kicks and punches were sent one after the other, each switching from offense to defense. The brunette landed a hard punch into the other man making him topple backwards. Someone retrieved him from the ring making room for any other opponents. A few "damn its" were heard in the crowed and people started exchanging coins.

Jack's eyes landed back into the center were the winner stood victorious, daring anyone else to verse him. To his shock Jamie was spat out and shoved onto the ground of the arena in front of the champion. The man gave a wicked smile and hauled Jamie up by his collar.

"Fight, fight!" The crowd cheered and thrust their fists into the air. Jack grit his teeth and watched, hoped, for a change of faith. Jamie was too young and weak to defend himself from the burley man and if Jack was to go to the arena it would be far to late. Something caught his eye before he was able to do anything. A women stumbled upon the rink but regained her composer fast enough for no one to notice. Jack's eyebrows knit together and his lips were pressed into a thin line. The female cocked her head back slightly and craned her neck to eye the man. Her scowl turned into a delicate smirk that lit up her face.  
"Well, what do we have here?"

Elsa's Pov:  
Elsa moved along the mob of people as they sucked her in and dragged her along the rims of an arena. At this point a pudgy and short male hit the ground, his head bouncing back from impact. Elsa winced as the blood stained the grainy cement floor. Her eyes soon widened at what happened next. A boy, his age was most likely around fourteen, fell on all fours into the hard pavement in front of the champion. A snarky grin washed over the buff man's face. He reached down and grabbed the boy by his shirt collar and swung him up. The boy was obviously terrified, his eyes snapped open and his pupils retracted, his eyebrows were scrunched tightly together, and his frown was parted open.

Elsa couldn't help but feel sadness towards the young male. She closed in towards the rink's outer edge and to watch the fight. Her lips puckered and her eyebrows drew downwards. Before she know it she was tripped by multiple feet the closer she got. Elsa stumbled into the arena and glanced upwards. She clenched her jaw and let a wisp of breath escape her teeth. She straightened her back and her hands found her hips.

Too late to turn back now, why not role with it?

By this time both of the males noticed her, jerking their heads slightly to give her a sideways glance. Elsa cocked her head to eye the large man and gave him sideways grin.

"Well, what do we have here?" She muttered, the smile not leaving her face before she slowly advanced.

 **I created a random currency for the sake of this story. Bronze coins are the lowest currency followed by silvevr coins and then gold as the highest. 5 bronze coins are equal to 1 silver coin while 3 silver coins is equal to 1 gold coin. So 15 bronze coins is equal to 1 gold coin.**


	4. Icy Eyes

**Pearlness4700~ Actually it is! The Legend series is such a beautifully tragic story I couldn't help myself! Since I read this series quite a while ago some things might be the accidentally similar or different. Also thank you ^^**

The man dropped the young male to the ground. A small crack was heard and the boy grimaced before quickly exiting the arena.

"You think you can defeat me?" The male asked in disbelief as he faced her. He balled his hairy fists until his knuckles turned white. At the same time pummel you, was what Elsa wanted to add but she let it slide.

"Fight, fight!" The crowd ranted over and over as they started the bids again.

"10 bronze for the male!" Most bidders started with the male but what happened next left them in utter shell shock.

The man advanced quickly only to pass Elsa as she dodges to the side. She kicked out her leg for shin on shin contact causing him to stumble. As she did this she grabbed his shoulder to shove him behind her with the same momentum. The man let out a gasp of shock as he was flipped onto his back. He stumbled to his feet again, obviously angered with what Elsa had done. He threw a punch at her face but Elsa quirked her head to the side quickly, barely dodging the attack. Before she had time to do anything else, she felt a sharp pain tear the flesh in her side. Elsa glanced down quickly to see a knife slice through the side of her waist in an odd angle, then clatter to the ground. She hissed through clenched teeth as she failed to notice her opponent's hidden blade. The man spun her around and put her into a headlock. Elsa stomped on his toe and swung her elbow in his groin only for the male to respond with a groan and he loosened his grip slightly as he stepped back. She swung her elbow, one again, into the lower part of his chest, making close contact with his diaphragm that rested neatly under his ribs which left him breathless. Elsa grabbed hold of one of his arms, twisting it over her head and locked it over her shoulder. She arched her back slightly as she flipped the man on his back with a sickening crack. The man gasped through his yellow teeth as he tried to catch his breath, which was quite difficult for him. While he was trying to catch his breath, Elsa quickly examined the side of her waist, which was bleeding heavily. She let out a grunt as she kneeled down and decided to finish the fight.

Jack's Pov:

Jack narrowed his eyes as the woman stood over the man. She was panting and a delicate film of sweat covered her face.

"Her waist is bleeding!" Jamie fretted as he tugged on Jack's sleeve to direct his gaze to her heavily bleeding side. He glanced at the female's shirt and flesh seen through it, which was covered in liquid maroon. She quickly escaped from the arena leaving her opponent behind.

"Jack, we have to help her! She fought for me! We can't let her bleed out or meet any more trouble!" Jamie scolded him and narrowed his eyes. The corners of his lips twitched downwards at Jamie's pleading.

"Yeah, fine, whatever... We will help her out with the wounds and she can stay with us for a couple of days or a week at top most but then she has to go. Understood?" Jamie nodded enthusiastically at his offer and quickly rushed off to find the female. Jack grumbled under his breath and walked into the opposite direction.

Elsa's Pov:

Elsa let a breath escape her magenta lips as she was finally alone in an alley way. She picked up her injured arm and looked over the wound again. Before she could feel around the wound for any excess blade she was interrupted by the young male she saved earlier.

The boy had offered to help her so she decided to accept after a matter of pondering over the idea. The young man was identified by the name "Jamie." He led her to an abandoned building but Elsa didn't mind as long as it gave her shelter for the night.

They climbed up multiple stories within the building until finally coming upon a chosen floor. The level was open on the inside with few windows but the wall ahead was broken open.

"I see you're back." A disembodied voice echoed through the abandoned hall, which caught Elsa by surprise.

"That's a really good friend of mind and somewhat my caretaker." Jamie explained as he seized her arm and motioned for her to sit down so he can examine the wounds. Elsa gave an uneasy nod as she found the disembodied blue eyes that held the voice.

The entire time Jamie tended to her wounds, the "mystery man" never showed himself, the only thing that was distinct was his icy blue eyes that looked off into the distance.


End file.
